lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/Jango Fett AU story part 3
Be back on Mandalore was an interesting experience. Especially considering he hadn't walked on it in over ten years. Alot of things had changed. Such as Boba was now something he had to worry about. As tough as Boba was, these men were tougher. Boba was taking in the sights of Mandalore with awe and, well, fear. Especially seeing a man being thrown out of a bar. Literally. The man attempted to get up from the floor he had recently landed on and seemed to not notice the knife wound in his leg. Just as the man's face lifted off the floor, the shadow of a Mandalorian in full combat armor engulfed him. "Get outta the way" Jango said. The man got up with a new motivation, then headed out to find his speeder. "Let's go." Jango said to his son. With that, the two Fett's entered the cantina. There was a bar in the middle, several private booths lining the sides of the walls, and a big Nikto guard by the back entrance holding an U-84 hunting rifle. The whole cantina went silent with fear. Nobody had seen Jango Fett in years. Since he had disappeared, everyone had become accustomed to coming and leaving as they pleases. Now that Jango was back in town who would he hunt first? "Relax, you cowards, I'm not hunting for you. Today." He said, walking into the building. "I'm looking for Kal Skirata." He said, raising a holopic of the old Mandalorian mercenary. Just then a woman stepped forward to Fett. She was about 5'9 in height, 130 in weight, and pretty. She wore a orange flightsuit as well as grey combat armor. "You looking for Kal, huh?" She asked. "Yes, I am." Jango said. "Sit down please." He said, pointing to a private Booth. "So tell me." She said, sitting down on the chair. "Why does a big, strong man like yourself looking for an old mercenary?" She said with a silky voice. It was almost as if she was attempting to..seduce him. If she thought he was about to spend the night''with her, she was certifiable. "You said you knew where he was?" Jango asked bluntly, he didn't have time to mess with women. He was on a mission. "Oh no, I haven't got the slightest idea where he is." She said. " ''However, I know someone who does. He's right there." She said bending over, pointing towards a private Booth that had a shadow cast over it. "Great.." He muttered. He hated going into situations where he didn't know who he was dealing with. "When you're done over there.." She said, removing a business card out of her back pocket. "Call me, will ya'?" With that, she walked away. "Yeah, sure." He said. "When I'm Mustafar freezes over." He muttered underbreath, tearing the card to pieces. Just then, Boba walked over. Staring at the woman's body. "Boba, do you remember what I told you about distractions during a mission?" Jango asked. "Yeah, Dad. What about it?" His son had a steel trap memory, just like him when he was a kid. "Well, I know that lady, and I use that term loosely, looks enticing but she was exactly what I was talking about." He said. "Alright." Boba shrugged and looked at his dad. "I got a lead, over in that booth is our contact." Jango said. "Watch carefully." Jango, slowly and cautiously, walked over towards the contact's table, then pulled one of his Westar-34 into his hand as he approached the dark booth. He quickly turned the corner to find a Mandalorian staring at him. The Mandalorian was tall, and wore a grey flightsuit under his matte black Mando combat armor. Jango immediately knew who he was. "You got info on Kal Skirata's whereabouts I hear." Jango said. "Yeah, I might." The man said. "Would you be willing to share that information, and if so how much will it cost?" Jango asked. He knew info that important wasn't free. "500 credits might loosen my tongue a bit." He said. Jango took out the credit chips and threw them at the Mandalorian. "Alright, Vau." He said. "Start talking.".... Category:Blog posts